


Those Clothes Don't Suit You

by moreidfangirl



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Jealous Zero, Jude Has A Nice Body, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Zero, Post-3x11, Shy Jude, The Internet Finds Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreidfangirl/pseuds/moreidfangirl
Summary: The internet blows up about how Zero's boyfriend has been hiding a hot body under the ill-fitting suits. Jude gets embarrassed and self-conscious about some the comments. Shopping spree with Lionel ensues and Jude emerges hotter than ever. Zero loses his mind a little. Someone tries to steal Jude away. Zero loses his mind a lot.Everything works out because... Zude.(there's smut and feelings ahead)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting for this pairing... Hope you like it!  
> I'm not even going to apologize for using the 'jealousy and possessiveness' trope AGAIN, it just does things for me; let's all accept that (I've said this before, twice).
> 
> All reviews and comments are welcome, tell me what you think. Kiss <3

It all started when they went out for a run and ended up on the beach.

Zero, being the tease that he is, goaded Jude into a swim just by taking his shirt off and giving him one of those patented come-sex-me stares/smirks.

Jude, powerless against the sight before him, agreed and followed him into the ocean.

They got so lost in each other that they completely missed the papz lurking around and taking pictures of them in the water, talking while drying off and walking home together.

Because it’s rare that they get days off, they took the scenic route home and just enjoyed a morning to themselves. The rest of the day was spent on the couch enjoying quality take out and each other’s bodies.

Late at night, when they had finally wore each other out, they laid together and basked in the warmth of each other’s company and good conversation until sleep took them.

-

The next morning was a different story; Zero woke up abruptly with the sound of notifications blowing up their phones. He didn’t even move… They were supposed to be enjoying their day off and not dealing with whatever it was that was happening.

Jude, being the worried workaholic that he is, reached for his phone almost immediately and for a little while he just stared at the screen.

Zero grew concerned and nudged him with his knee, trying to get him to either tell him what was up or to put the phone down.

A beat and then Jude was sitting up and throwing his legs off the bed effectively sitting away from Zero. He was hunched over his phone and muttering to himself.

“Jude what the hell are you doing?” Zero asked sleepily but concerned.

Apprehension started spreading through his body and he reached out for his boyfriend. He put his hand in the middle of the other man’s back and that was when Jude even acknowledged that he was there.

He startled and jumped off the bed, making a pretty funny picture; disheveled sleep hair mixed with a blush that was spreading through his body.

“Gideon? I’m sorry…” He said looking down shyly. “I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“You didn’t wake me up… The phones did.” Zero stated slowly. “But I would very much like to go back to sleep so, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

He watched, puzzled, as Jude fidgeted with the phone while opening and closing his mouth a couple times.

“Jude? What. Is. It?” Zero asked carefully, enunciating each word. He found that steadiness works better when Jude gets stumped, like this.

Jude still didn’t answer but he stretched his hand and gave the phone to Zero. While taking the phone Zero noticed that the pretty blush was still in place.

When he finally looked at the phone he saw himself but more importantly he saw Jude.

When he finally focused on the headlines he understood what got Jude’s panties all twisted.

_Zero’s been hiding something steamy._

_Jude Kinkade isn’t just a pretty face… Holy pecs!”_

_Underneath those suits is a very delectable hunk._

And it went on and on and on and…

Even though he found the situation quite amusing there was a part of Zero that couldn’t help but think about his boy’s body all over the internet and newsstands. Inside him, something primal and feral reared its ugly head.

Zero was quick to shake those feelings but only because he needed to focus on the matter at hand, more importantly on his boyfriend that looked like he was going to explode.

He chuckled and reached out to Jude. It took the other man a couple of seconds to respond but then he took his hand and moved back to the bed to sit with Zero against the headboard.

When they were both settled Zero kept reading all the “news” and Jude just hid face on the crook of his neck like it was that little spot of soft and still sleep warm skin that was going to protect him from all that was trending online.

Zero let him take his time and comfort from the safety of his closeness even when he was done perusing the websites.

When Jude felt calmer he pulled his head away from Zero’s neck but not before leaving a thank-you-for-being-amazing kiss against the side of the blonde’s skin.

Still lightly blushing Jude looked into Zero’s eyes.

“This is so embarrassing.” He kind of whispered even though no one else could hear them.

He couldn’t help it.

Zero started laughing. Jude was more than unimpressed.

“I’m glad this is funny to you, asshole.” Jude said while moving to get away from Zero.

The blonde quickly reached out to prevent his boyfriend to go further away from him.

After some half-hearted attempts at getting away from Zero, Jude relented and let himself be pulled against the other’s chest.

“Jude, I’m sorry…” Zero started by saying. “But it’s not like this is something that needs any kind of damage control. It’s no cheating scandal or bastard baby level of problem.”

Jude snorted inelegantly and finally cracked a smile.

“I know… It’s just that…”

“You don’t like it, I get it.” Zero said so that Jude wouldn’t have to stumble through the words. “But at least the pictures  _are_ very flattering. You _do_ look hot.”

Zero felt his boyfriend smile against his chest and he tightened the arm he had around him.

“And they were saying my suits are ugly…” Jude said. “Are my suits that bad? Lionel always teases me about them…”

Again, Zero laughed. Wrong move.

That time he was ready for Jude’s exit strategy and he quickly and efficiently maneuvered them so that he was lying above Jude; one arm tucked under the other man’s head and straddling Jude’s thigh.

“Your suits are fine, Jude.” He said and he meant it. “But you could do so much better. You’re beautiful and hot so other, maybe better, suits would look even better on you.”

With their eyes locked he could see how Jude’s brain was processing the information and so he let them work.

“You  _have_  to say that.” Jude stated kinda put upon. “Are you ashamed of being seen with me? I-I mean… Do you wish I looked better?”

Zero rolled his eyes fondly and leaned down to capture Jude’s lips in a very passionate kiss. When he thought about it, it was the first kiss they shared that morning and that didn’t sit well with Zero, at all.

So, Zero deepened the kiss and turned it into a hot, wet and deep encounter of mouths, teeth and tongue. He heard Jude moan and he smiled into the kiss.

Kissing Jude always felt like something otherworldly. Ever since those first kisses he was addicted. He knew he could rock Jude’s world but Jude could wreck him right back.

With that in mind he moved them again so that he was between Jude’s spread thighs and the minute he assumed that new position he felt the brunet’s legs wrap around him and his hands start to roam his back.

Zero broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Jude’s.

“You always look amazing, stupid.”

Jude smiled, his Zero smile, and reached up for another kiss.

“I love you, just the way you are, and you don’t have to change” Zero said. “Besides, now that everyone knows what you’re hiding underneath those clothes? I need you to dress way worse… So no one gets any ideas.”

Jude laughed and rolled his eyes not knowing how serious Zero was being in that moment. Just the thought of someone trying to steal Jude away from him made bile rise up in his throat.

“You’re such an asshole, Gideon…” He said, fondly. “But thank you… For saying those things.”

Zero, still not that comfortable with being that lovey, just smirked and whispered “Don’t make a thing out of it.”

Jude smiled and rolled them so that he was straddling Zero’s hips, his ass conveniently placed above Zero’s half hard dick.

Leaning down Jude started kissing his boyfriend again; kissing from his lips to his neck. Zero’s hands flew to the other man’s thighs and he squeezed the hard flesh.

Jude came up for air and smiled down at him; smiled at him like he hung the moon in the sky. It was in these moments that Zero needed to take a couple seconds to collect himself, to breathe deep and remind himself to never be less than what this beautiful man thought of him.

“What’s that smile for?” Zero asked, because if he didn’t say something to break the spell he would’ve end up being eaten alive by the man’s stare.

“You.” Jude said, simple as that.

Jude went back to nibbling on Zero’s neck and he lost himself in it. He allowed Jude to have his fun but after a little while he took advantage of his lover’s lack of attention and flipped them again.

Zero had to let out a laugh at the truly offended look on Jude’s face.

“Sorry  _sweetheart,_ but it’s my turn to have fun with this smoking hot body you’ve been hiding” Zero quoted the magazine as he wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Before Jude could protest or start laughing he took his mouth in a toe curling kiss that had Jude scrambling to paw at his back again.

His dick goes from half hard to hard in the couple seconds it takes his boyfriend to start rolling his hips to meet Zero’s small grinding thrusts.

The temperature of the room goes from mildly hot to scorching heat in minutes and by then they’re both out of their boxers and grinding on the bed like horny teenagers that can’t wait for some release. Truth be told, he feels just like that when he is with Jude.

“Fuck, Gideon…” Jude whispered and it’s like his voice had a direct line to Zero’s dick.

Zero smirked and gave Jude one of his best come-hither looks. Jude shook his head but still went for it.

The brunet’s hands dropped to his ass and he pushed Zero’s hips down to meet his leaking cock. The grinding picked up speed and soon they were both panting into each other’s mouth, the need to come overpowering the need to do some actual  _fucking_.

“Jude, fuck…” Zero grunted with the pleasure coursing through him.

The only answer he got was Jude’s little whimpers that always seem to mean that he is close to coming.

For some godforsaken reason the pictures the paparazzi took flashed into his mind and the same ugly and feral feelings of jealousy and possessiveness took hold. He made a sound disturbingly similar to a growl and buried his head on the other man’s neck.

He felt Jude’s dick twitch against him when he bit and scraped his teeth all over the side of the other’s neck.

He couldn’t let go of the feeling that his boy was shared with the whole world and it just drove him to suck some bruises where his mouth was, so that the next day everyone could see that Jude is his.

He knew that Jude might freak when faced with the state of his neck but he also knew that at that very moment Jude was only thinking about his release.

Zero got a hand between them and he tweaked a neglected nipple and…

“Gideon… Please.”

Zero smiled at how responsive his boyfriend is when it comes to his nipples. It was a discovery that he made early on their encounters and he loved it; he loved that he could spend hours torturing the other man with his mouth and fingers working magic on those perky and sensitive nubs.

“Please what Jude?”

“Please, I want to come… Don’t stop.” Jude whimpered.

“Yeah? Don’t want me to stop?” Zero edged him on while he pinched harder on the other’s nipple. “Can you come just like this? Me grinding against you, working on your neck and playing with your little nipple?”

Jude moaned and just nodded, completely incapable of forming sentences. His hands, however, started working overtime.

One of Jude’s hands kept pushing him and encouraging him to thrust harder and the other went up his back to curl under his arm and over his shoulder.

 _Fucking shit._  Zero kept thinking it over and over again while thrusting against his boyfriend. He could feel the mess of precum between them but somehow that only made it hotter; how wet and wild they always got each other.

“Come on Jude…” Zero coaxed him. “Come for me… Always come so pretty for me.”

Jude moaned beautifully and tensed up in his arms; then Zero struck him with his final blow and bit down on his neck at the same time he twisted his puffy nipple.

Jude came with a silent scream and was followed closely by Zero when the blonde was, once again, struck by how beautiful the other man looked and when he felt the way Jude clung to him while raking his nails down his back.

Zero came like a freight train, the whole of sensations way too much for him to hold on to sanity.

“Fuuuck…” Zero breathed hard against Jude’s damp skin when he felt like he can function like a half normal human.

Jude chuckled, lost for breath, and he started to disentangle himself from Zero’s body.

With a final kiss to  _his_ spot on Jude’s neck Zero got up from his place on top of the other man and dropped by his side.

Side by side and still panting hard they looked at each other and smiled like they always do. It felt nice to have all those raw sexual feelings mixed with quiet intimacy; in that moment, Zero couldn’t be happier if he tried. He never thought he’d have a tenth of what he has lived with Jude.

“That was hot.” He said instead of exteriorizing the poetry going on inside his mind.

Jude huffed out a laugh and reached to the bedside table to retrieve his boxer briefs that ended up there for some reason.

He cleaned himself and turned sideways so that he could reach Zero’s body. Jude cleaned him too, with all the care and devotion he always shows him and then when he was done he threw the cloth somewhere in the direction of the hamper and snuggled closer to Zero’s chest.

Instinctively Zero curled his arm around his boy and pulled him closer.

“That  _was_  amazing…” Jude finally answered him.

“You’re always so hot.” Zero stated simply.

The small blush adorning the other man’s face reminded him, once again, how the whole morning got started and why he was so suddenly woken up.

“We got a little sidetracked…” Zero sniggered and Jude rolled his eyes. “But I stand by what I said Jude… You can’t sweat this stuff, okay?”

Jude nodded and exhaled, his warm breath caressing Zero’s torso. He felt Jude getting progressively more relaxed and he knew that he’d fall back asleep in a few minutes.

In a show of intimacy, which has only ever belonged to Jude, he kissed the other man’s forehead and slowly managed to pull the soft covers over them.

Sated and happy he knew it was only a matter of time before he would join Jude in sleep so he got himself comfortable. Silently Zero sent prayers thanking every single deity that might've had something to do with Jude walking into his life and worming his way into Zero's mind, heart and arms.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined having someone like Jude, a home... A family.

Immersed in sleep they forgot all about the pictures and all about the magazines and gossip.


End file.
